AJCW Category System
Here are some suggested updates to the AJCW Category System. There are minor changes here and there, but overall, the system is still pretty different compared to the one AJCW has currently. Needless to say, but AJCW has done a lousy job on keeping categories regulated. There's a faint idea of what categories are actually official. And sometimes, it's fairly difficult to tell between official categories and user-created categories. Though that's not the only issue. AJCW's categories ensure the sufficiency of browsing through pages. Categories sort of chunk these pages apart and seperate them, so a user can find exactly what they're looking for. But the current system that AJCW incorporates isn't exactly, well, the most liable of systems. Pages need to be categorized specifically. Category ratios are very unbalanced and just make it more difficult for a user to browse (for example: the Traditional Clans category compared to Traditional Clans category; a very uneven ratio). So why not divide the pages up with a more simplistic, efficent way? Hence a new system is proposed: 'Overview' *The Main Pages are the main types of pages. These cover up the vast majority of pages available on AJCW. *'Core Categories' are categories added to pages that are required. When a page is created, what kind of page it is should be specified clearly in the page (hence making it easier to categorize the page accurately and reducing guesswork). For example: Clans, Groups, etc. *'Sub-categories' are categories that aren't neccessarily required, but should be added if browsing were to be made easier. Whatever sub-categories are added depend on the page's intial category. For example, a "Clan" page would have sub-categories like "Traditional Clans" or "Canon Clans", depending on what kind of "Clan" it is. Remember not to add multiple sub-categories. Adding unneccessary extra just for the sake of having more categories clogs up the cleanliness of browsing. Only had 1''' sub-category. (There are exceptions, for example "multi-species" would be added to a Clan page that has the "Non-traditional Clans" category. '''Main Pages: Group-based pages Core Category: Groups :Sub-categories: *Multi-species (Groups that include multiple species) *Nontraditional Groups (for example: birds, deers, etc.) *Feline Groups (for example; cats, big cats, anything feline-related) *Canine Groups (for example; dogs, wolves, anything canine-related) Clan-based pages Core Category: Clans :Sub-categories: *Nontraditional Clans (Clans that totally differ from the standard "Clan", for example: differed species, mixed species, completely different set of rules) *Traditional Clans (Clans that follow the normal Clan system- though they are not canon. Just a variation of canon Clans) *Canon Clans (Clans that are strictly canon; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan/BloodClan) Pack-based pages Core Category: Packs :Sub-categories: *Multi-species (contain multiple species) *Nontraditional Packs (contain non-standard species) *Feline Packs (for example; cats, big cats, anything feline-related) *Canine Packs (for example; dogs, wolves, anything canine-related) Tribe-based pages Core Category: Tribes :Sub-categories: *Multi-species (contain multiple species) *Nontraditional Tribes (contain non-standard species) *Feline Tribes (for example; cats, big cats, anything feline-related) *Canine Tribes (for example; dogs, wolves, anything canine-related) 'Original Character Pages:' Feline-based Pages Core Category: Original Characters :Sub-categories: Felines (for example; cats, big cats, anything feline-related) Canine-based Pages Core Category: Original Characters :Sub-categories: Canines (for example; dogs, wolves, anything canine-related) Other species-based Pages Core Category: Original Characters :Sub-categories: Other Species (non-standard species) 'Misc. Page Pages:' Guide Pages Core Category: Guides* Subpage Pages Sub-categories: Clan Subpages, Pack Subpages, Group Subpages, Tribe Subpages* *These pages need to be in the form of personal blogposts or subpages. Keep in mind that not all blogposts are required to be categorized. Yes! This calls for mass clean up of AJCW's pages! Re-categorize them if needed. If AJCW is destined to provide the best browsing experience, then this system should be incorporated. Not feeling as if this is a good idea? Feel free to let your opinions and thoughts rage below! Category:AJCW